Numb
by HermioneChick08
Summary: Songfic of Linkin Parks Numb. Harry expresses himself during the talent show. One-Shot


Numb

By HermioneChick08

Disclaimer: The lyrics belong to Linkin Park and all the characters belong to J.K. Rowling

It was the night of the big talent show. A week ago Dumbledore announced they to the staff and students they were going to do an end of the year talent show. It was the end of Harry's sixth year. He spent the whole year working hard and studying, he even quit quidditch. After what happened during the Department of Mysteries incident Harry was really different. He didn't goof around or play pranks like any normal teenager. Ron, Hermione, and Dumbledore tried to get him to open up but he refused their failed attempts.

Tonight was the night. The night when Harry would express his feelings and the night he would go after Voldomort. He asked to be last for the talent show and Dumbledore complied. There were a lot of people before Harry; most people were either singing or dancing. Finally it was Harry's turn. Harry walked slowly out on stage wearing a pair of loose ripped jeans and a tight white shirt. Over the summer Harry had become very handsome and know most girls at school were drooling over him.

When Harry was at the center of the stage he took the mic of the stand and nodded and the music began.

**_I'm tired of being what you want me to be _**

**_Feeling so faithless_**

**_Lost under the surface_**

**_I don't know what you're expecting of me_**

**_Put under the pressure_**

**_Of walking in you're shoes_**

During that whole line Harry was looking at Dumbledore. The he started looking throughout the crowd.

_**Caught in the undertow**_

_**Just caught in the undertow**_

_**Every step that I take is**_

_**Another mistake you**_

Harry looked at the whole Gryffindor table, especially Ron and Hermione.

_**I've become so numb I can't feel you there **_

_**Become so tired**_

_**So much more aware**_

_**I'm becoming this**_

Harry looked at Dumbledore.

_**All I want to do **_

_**Is be more like me**_

_**And be less like you**_

Harry looked at Ron and Hermione.

_**Can't you see that your smothering me **_

_**Holding to tightly**_

_**Afraid to loose control**_

Harry looked back at Dumbledore.

_**'Cause everything that you thought I would be **_

_**Has fallen apart right in front of you**_

Harry looked around the Great Hall at all of the familiar faces.

_**Caught in the undertow **_

_**Just caught in the undertow**_

Harry looked at Snape.

_**Every step that I take is **_

_**Another mistake to you**_

_**Caught in the undertow**_

_**Just caught in the undertow**_

Harry looked at Hermione.

_**And every second I waste **_

_**Is more than I can take**_

Harry looked around at the crowd.

_**I've become so numb I can't feel you there **_

_**Become so tired**_

_**So much more aware**_

_**I'm becoming this**_

Harry looked at Dumbledore.

_**All I want to do **_

_**Is be more like me**_

_**And be less like you**_

Harry looked back through the crowd.

_**But I know **_

_**I may end up failing too**_

_**But I know**_

_**You were just like me**_

_**With someone disappointed in you**_

_**I've become so numb I can't feel you there **_

_**Become so tired**_

_**So much more aware**_

_**I'm becoming this**_

Harry looked at Dumbledore.

_**All I want to do **_

_**Is be more like me**_

_**And be less like you**_

Harry looked back through the crowd. He dropped a single piece of parchment of the floor and walked out to the great hall. It was so silent you could here a pin drop. Dumbledore got up slowly and walked to where the parchment on the ground was and read it out loud. "_Tom Malvolo Riddle shall not live_."

"He's gone after Voldomort," said Dumbledore in a sad tone. He looked out one of the big windows in the great hall and saw the sun setting and knew after tonight Voldomort would be no more. But he didn't know what would happen to Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived, The-Boy-Soon-To-Kill-Voldomort, The- Boy-Who-Grew-Up-To-Fast.

V 

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

Please review this story, and tell me if I should make a sequel or not. I don't really know how good this is.

HermioneChick08

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V


End file.
